New Eyes
by Anna Mo
Summary: Ren Brings new eyes to an old situation. T is for discussion of abuse. Babeish. not cupcake. Lester implied. Enjoy :


Well I haven't published a story or new chapter on here in AWHILE! wow. :D (ps i re uploaded it because there were a TON of mistakes, and i think there are more but i can't see them so if you feel like you want to edit this, just message me, THX :D)

Disclaimer: I don't own them, Janet does. but Ren is completely mine. (and i have no idea what police protocol is when it comes to being on duty off duty taking their badge off etc. what i know is from the movies and the rest is all made up) (and i have no idea about abuse, i haven't been subject to it myself so again, my knowledge is from the Janet Evanovich story, my psychology class 5 years ago, and the movies.) ENJOY

Preface (MUST READ BEFORE READING STORY, well it'll help) - Ren is a character that i've had going through my head for awhile. so here's some (emphasis on some gotta save some twists for the big story) background so you understand the story. Loeren (low-ren) Lucille McCarthy, is 23 or 24. discharged from the army rangers (where she's top of her class of course, rivaling Ranger on missions etc.) and now works at Rangeman. She has been working there for around 6 months when this story occurs.

New Eyes

"Are you guys just going to stand here?" I ask

"There's nothing we can do Ren she's made her choice" Tank replies.

"That is bullshit." I turn to face the merry men as Steph calls them. Ranger's blank face is well in place and the rest of the men are not far behind. "I can't believe that you guys above everyone else will let this go" I harshly whisper

"Ren this is how it's been for the 2 years we've known bomber its just how it is." Lester states.

"Are you telling me, that you have been sitting on your asses for two years while a man who supposedly loves Steph. IS ABUSING Her?" By this time I am in full rhino mode. "You, all of you DO not deserve her friendship, you guys make me sick" I look each one of them in the eye "this ends now" and about face and head over to where morelli was yelling at steph. I could tell by her demeanor she wouldn't last much longer as I walk up I hear morelli yell

"Cupcake I am over you blowing up cars getting hurt. You are coming home with me and you are quitting your job. You have been ungrateful all these years to what I and your mother have put up and I'm done putting up with it" Steph visibly shrinks, he goes to yell at her more but I step inbetween them.

"Who the hell are you!" Morelli yells in my face "You're one of rangers thugs, what did they finally get tired of cupcake and have to hire on a new slut." I grab him by the shirt collar and pull close to me

"Take off your badge Morelli"  
>"I'm not taking it off.."<br>"take off your badge officer morelli" I stare into his eyes, mine burning with hatred. He slowly moves his hand to his badge and pulls it off his belt and drops it on the ground

"Officer Constanza, Big dog" I yell 'Do you see Morelli properly displaying his badge?"

"No i don't" they both say. At that I backhand morelli across the face and punch him in the stomach hard. I let him drop to the ground. I pick him up by his collar and thrust him against the wall. My forearm to his throat.

Lester POV

Our take down was going fine until steph tripped a line that led to a timer that set off the bomb, luckily we all were out safely and had only minor scrapes and bruises. Our fugitive was caught. Ren being the newbie on our team hasn't yet had the pleasure to watch morelli and bomber in action. After 2 years of this you would think that one of them would give up the same old argument. We all stand there pretending to be doing something else while we watch and listen to them. I look up to see Ren glaring at them. She turns around to face us.

"Are you guys just going to stand here?" Ren asks.

"There's nothing we can do Ren she's made her choice" I hear Tank counter

"That is bullshit." She turns to face us. "I can't believe that you guys.. above everyone else will let this go" She harshly whispers. I shake my head.

"Ren, Tank's right. She wants to be with him, she's made her choice. Its been like this for the 2 years we've known bomber it's just how it is." I say. Ren's expression as I said that turned from pure anger to rage, I don't like it.

"are you telling me, that you have been sitting on your asses for four years while a man who supposedly loves steph. IS ABUSING Her?" That statement shocks me Morelli's not abusing her, I think to myself it's just how it is. Ren blows out a big sigh and looks at each of us square in the eye. "You, all of you DO not deserve her friendship, you guys make me sick" She spits on the ground at our feet and says in a very hard whisper "this ends now". She turns and stalks towards Morelli and steph.

We all stand their stunned, "Have we really been that blind?" I ask to no one in particular.

"There are many kinds of abuse" Bobby states. We all watch after Ren as she steps in between them and grabs Morelli by the collar. Since we were on a takedown all of us have ear pieces in and we can hear everything that Ren says.

"Take off your badge Morelli" we hear Ren say over the ear piece  
>"I'm not taking it off.."<br>"take off your badge officer morelli" We watch in disbelief as he throws it to the ground

"Officer Constanza, Big dog" we hear her say "Do you see Morelli properly displaying his badge?"

"No i don't" they both say. At that she slaps him and punches him and drops him to the ground. Picking him up by his collar and throws him into the wall. We hear her breathing hard. What she says next shocks us all.

Ren POV

"Just couldn't break the cycle could you Morelli?" I see shock in his eyes. "That's right" I bite out "I know you're family history, people on the street talk… a lot. Your father was abusive, your grandfather, your uncle your cousins, your brothers, all abusive and the women in your family just take it, because after all its their faults the men in your family aren't happy, isn't that right morelli?" His eyes widen

"That's not true" he says . I push my forearm into his throat.

"Shut up scum and listen." I Stare straight into his eyes. "I lost my virginity when I was 14, to my boyfriend who tied me up to his bed and raped me with his door open while his father and mother sat in the living room. I screamed for help but no one came to my rescue and he said to me 'stop screaming bitch, this is how its done, my father taught me.' I went home and transferred schools the next day I was so humiliated and you wanna know something cop, I believed him. So when I had a boyfriend at 16 he used me, through and through, he bragged to his football buddies that I put out for anything in reality I didn't, he raped me. He wrote about me in the bathrooms at the school saying I was a good lay." I could see morellis eyes soften. "and you want to know the best part? When I went to college I had dreams, I was going to be a dancer, a prima ballerina and join a dance company and travel the world, but I had a boyfriend he would say to me, 'another rehearsal aw baby I miss you stay home, or you don't need dance I'll support you, just quit and we'll find a happy life together. It got to the point to where he had worn me down so far I gave in because I felt guilty because I was ignoring his needs, when he was ignoring mine. So I lost the chance of a lifetime because I wanted to make him happy. And then he dumped me after 2 years for some dumb blonde bitch with bigger boobs who loved anal sex. And that was my wake up call. I lost myself, my fire, my dreams, because he wanted to change me, because I didn't fit his ideals… Well cop I have this to say to you, you are an ABUSIVE boyfriend. I KNOW the signs, You tear Stephanie down every day, weaken her, drive her dreams away, you belittle her, bash her and you have NEVER supported her, but yet you love her? How does that make sense officer? Tell me!" I thrust my arm harder on his neck.

"It doesn't" He whispers. I push harder "It DOESN'T" He yelled. I smiled

"I didn't think so, if you Actually loved Stephanie you would let her fly be who she wants to be, instead of trying to cage her and mentally and emotionally beat her into what you want. Go find someone else, I guarantee you there are women out there who want what you want, get out of this fucking town and live your own goddamn life!" recognition dawns on his face as I let go and he slumps to the ground. "think on what I said officer morelli. And maybe you might just see the light after all. I turn and walk back towards steph, I know she could hear me because she had an ear piece in, hell they all did. I stand in front of her. I wipe away the tears flowing down her cheeks and she smiles at me and throws her arms around me in a hug

"Thank you, no one has ever done that…" she whispers

"It's ok steph you're a great friend and I can't stand to see people in abusive relationships, even if the abuse is small." I say.. She leans back and looks towards the guys.

"They are supportive" She states looking back to me

"I know they are Steph, but there's a difference between being a supportive friend and a true friend. I didn't say it earlier but my friend Cassie, she's the one that snapped me out of it. She came storming into my room after I had been binging on ben and jerry's and junk food for three days. She ripped me off the bed pushed me into a cold shower and slapped me in the face and told me that I was stupid and ignorant and took me to a therapist." I smile

"Now that's a true friend" Stephanie says. We smile at each other.

"Come on steph let's get you home" I guide her toward the SUV I have keys for and after Steph gets in I'm stopped by ranger standing in my way. "Move boss," I say politely.

"I'm taking Stephanie home." He states.

"Not unless she says it's ok," I counter "I will ask her." I lean into the suv. "Do you want ranger to take you home?" She looks at me and nods her head yes. I look back at him and say "you hurt her you die" and hand him the keys. And they drive off.

Lester POV

HOLY SHIT

Bobby POV

DAMN

Tank POV

FUCK

RenPOV

I walk back over to the guys and they're staring at me. "See something you like?" I ask. They shake themselves out of whatever stupor they were I shake my head and smile. "I'm still unhappy with you guys" they smile at me. "Well Ren, let's just turn that frown upside down with some pizza and beer. My treat." Lester says as he puts his arm around me and gives my lips a kiss. I smile even bigger and say. "that will help, but later I think I know exactly what you can do." I wink at Lester and jump in the SUV.


End file.
